


Hecking Bees

by roguetwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, F/M, first au ever, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: Levi meets Hanji in a not so blind date





	Hecking Bees

Thinking back, if he was given a choice, Levi would rather swim in a pool of shit than wasting his time waiting for a stranger in a warm and comfortable coffee shop. He always hated coffee anyway. He thought about handing over his resignation to Erwin because he definitely did not sign up for this. Sure, Erwin gave him a job and trusted him with every sensitive information of the company but Erwin shouldn’t have asked him to go to a blind date on his behalf. 

That was unethical.

Levi also decided that Mike should be blamed as well. If that abnormal sized bastard didn’t comment on the fact that ‘Erwin smells good for a single workaholic man such as him’, his nosy partner wouldn’t have come up with a ridiculous idea to hook him up with a friend of a friend. 

Damn nosy Nanaba.

Why can’t these people focus on their job instead of prying on other’s private life? He tried his best to stay away from any social interaction but somehow, he ended up in this shitty situation. Sometimes Levi felt like the universe was out to get him.

Erwin explained that it was not his intention to send Levi in his place, but rather to send a message to the lady. 

“Apologize for me. Tell her I can’t make it.” Was Erwin’s simple message. Levi repeatedly said no but Erwin can be very persuasive. Erwin reminded him the strings he pulled to place Isabel in the university of her choice. A debt Levi meant to repay someday. Guess this will be it.

“Fine.” Levi gritted his teeth. “You don’t get to ask for anything after this.”

“Thanks, Levi.” Levi remembered how Erwin’s eyes softened before he said his next words. “I really think she’s the one. I have a good feeling.”

Levi scoffed when he said that. If she is really the one, he should have skipped that business meeting and meet her. Of course, Levi didn’t say that to his face but instead left his office so that he can go on a cleaning rampage. 

No dust survived the rampage.

Right after that, he went straight to the coffee shop Erwin said he would meet his blind date. The place was empty. Good. He hoped the shop will remain empty the entire evening. But as expected, the universe was not on his side. It gradually filled with other patrons. Still, no sign of Erwin’s date though. Between scowling and looking all around the coffee shop, he didn’t spot any single woman in a green dress. 

After about 20 minutes, Levi felt the burden on his chest lifted. He waited long enough for this stranger, it’s time for him to leave. He picked up his cup to drink up his remaining tea. It tasted horrible but he’s not one to waste tea no matter how bad it was. He didn’t expect much from a coffee shop after all.

“Hai!” He was greeted by a loud screech. He choked on his tea because of the sudden interruption. “Are you Erwin? I don’t think you are. Marie said that Erwin is blonde. You’re not blonde. However, you are the only one by yourself here. Are you Erwin?”

“… the f*ck are you?” Levi mumbled as he wiped his mouth. He was taken aback by her abnormal appearance and her bullet questions. Is she sane?

“Never mind. I’m looking for a different man.” The person in a weird outfit dismissed him. “But do you mind if I take a seat? Can you believe that I ran all the way here from the hospital? I need to catch a breath.”

But Levi raised his hand.

“First of all, who the f*ck are you? Secondly, why are you looking for Erwin? And what the hell are you wearing?” he eyed the weirdo from head to toe. “You look like you’ve been kidnapped by aliens.”

“Oh, this thing? This is a beekeeper suit.” She went on and sit opposite of Levi. Levi scowled at her for that. Forget the fact that she was wearing a beekeeper suit in the middle of a packed coffee shop, this crazy person need to learn some manners.

“That seat is taken.” 

“Yeah. I took it.”

“Go sit somewhere else.”

“The place is full.” 

“Leave, then.”

“I can’t. I have a message to give to a guy.”

“Erwin is not coming.”

“You don’t know Erwin.”

“How do you know I don’t know Erwin. Erwin is blonde.”

“Yeah, because I told you that.”

“Did you tell me he has a f*cking date with a Marie?”

She gasped, “You do know Erwin! Wait, where is he?”

“Obviously not here.”

“You’re not going to make it easy, do you?” she squinted at her sudden revelation.

“F*ck no. Not until you get up and leave.”

The weirdo sighed and leaned in to get closer to him.

“Look, I’m having a bad day. My assistant is on leave today and I ended up having to ask a friend to take his place who, you guess what, allergic to bees.” Her voice was low and her eyes behind her goggles were menacing.

“Do you think I’ll ask for Marie’s help if I knew she’s allergic to bee sting? Of course not, but shit happens and I’m not about to let a grumpy stranger add to my misery today.”

She stood up, still leaning towards him and both of her hands on the table.

“Now tell me what I want to know before I Google the shit out of you and find out where you live and put Sawney and Bean right under your bed.”

Levi was a man of few emotions but right at that moment, his limited facial expressions were tested. He wanted to continue scowling but this abnormal in his face was threatening him. He was not shaken at all but her eyes-

They were brown.

“Who... who are Sawney and Bean?” Levi struggled to form a complete sentence.

“YOUR. WORST. NIGHTMARE.” She enunciated each word before plopping back to her chair.

“Tch.” He looked away because who cares if her eyes were brown? Definitely not because he thought it suits her or anything. That was when he saw a familiar person entered the coffee shop. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Levi asked when Erwin approached his table.

“I called you several times but you didn’t pick up. I figured you must have put it on silent again.” He turned to face the stranger. “You must be Hanji. Mike told me everything. Sorry for making you come all the way here.”

“It’s okay.” She reassured him. “Although I wish your brooding friend here was not being a pain in the ass.”

“I’m being a pain in the ass? Me?!”

Erwin quickly interrupted their exchange to avoid more tensions.

“I’m going to the hospital to visit Marie.” He pointed to Levi. “You’re coming with me.”

“Hmmph.”

“Miss Hanji, would you like a ride to the hospital?” Erwin asked out of courtesy.

She quickly shook her head and hands. “No, it’s okay.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Four Eyes.” Levi stood up and walked past her and Erwin. “You said you ran all the way here. How are you going to go back? Run as well? In that stupid suit?”

“Watch who you call an idiot... grumpy guy.” Hanji ran after him before he got too far. “Wait, what is your name?”

Erwin quietly smiled as he watched the both of them banter as he followed them closely. This will be an interesting ride to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an AU. lol. I hope it's ok.


End file.
